The primary goal of the Bioinformatics Core is to provide a central facility to store, manage and analyze data generated by the research projects of the MGH/MIT Morris Udall Center of Excellence in PD Research. The Core will provide standardized methods for quality control and validation of microarray experiments, provide a centralized database system to store microarray experimental results, provide an integrated analysis system for all projects to access, offer experienced staff to analyze data, and irnplement, update, and develop bioinformatics software tools for microarray analysis and data mining. Data generated by the core will be incorporated into the research database for further analysis and querying by the individual investigators for hypothesis generation. This integration of data sets from the different projects (e.g. cross-species analyses) may generate new insights not visible in individual data sets. The core will also facilitate the sharing of research data, both with collaborators at other Udali Centers as well as with non-Udall investigators and public data repositories. In addition, the core will ensure the fail-safe availability of data generated by the investigators with routine backups and data archiving. The specific aims are: Aim 1: To establish a network-accessible Parkinson's Disease Bioarray Database (PDBD) for data entry, analysis and data sharing. Aim 2: To facilitate interactive analyses of the project data and hypothesis generation.